Drew Gets Motivated (episode)
|alt-title = |image = TDCS_episode_1x21_-_Drew_Gets_Motivated_as_a_Brahma_Bull.jpg |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Drew dons bull's horns in his attempt to take on an advertising promotion featuring a bull and and mule, that he has to pretend to be "bullish over", that Mrs. Louder wants him to spearhead in "Drew Gets Motivated" in Season 1 (ep.#21). |season-epno = 21 |season = 1 |broadcastdate = May 1, 1996 |imdb = tt0566365 |teleplay = |story = |writer = Matt Miller & Barrie Nedler |director = Gary Halvorson |prev = " " |next = " " (Season 1 finale) }} Drew Gets Motivated was the 21st episode in Season 1 of The Drew Carey Show, also the 21st series episode overall. Originally aired on May 1, 1996 on ABC-TV, the episode, was directed by Gary Halvorson, and was written by Matt Miller and Barrie Nedler. Synopsis The company motivational speaker encourages Drew to tell his bosses about his idea to use animal mascots in commercials for the store. Drew's idea is such a raging success, Mrs. Louder promotes him to head of promotions. Drew doesn't want to leave the personnel department but has to take the promotion. Unfortunately, Drew can't exactly handle the pressure of his new job: come up with fresh ideas each week or get fired. Plot Summary Winfred-Louder hires a motivational speaker in the hopes of increasing productivity and helping the store get out of its recent financial slump. The speaker, Tom Cruson (Peter Krause), encourages Drew to come up with a great idea so that he will no longer be invisible to his bosses. Noting the store's stuffy image, he suggests making it seem more customer-friendly by hiring animal mascots. The board agrees, and has him work with advertising to produce a commercial featuring a bull and camel. The commercial is a rousing success. Mrs. Louder (Nan Martin) announces that he is hiring Drew as head of promotions and giving his old job to her nephew. Drew does not want to leave personnel, but has no choice. He must come up with more ideas every week or he will be fired. Drew struggles for another brainstorm, until finally suggesting that the animals make a personal appearance at the store. Unfortunately, they get loose from the elevator and invade the boardroom. Drew returns to his old job, where he helps Nora get her overtime hours reinstated as she thanks him, saying "Now I can afford a lumberjack with ten fingers who speaks English!" Drew also laments to Lisa "Look, they gave that motivational speaker $25,000 to tear the walls (the cubicles in the office) down, and now they're putting them back up! At least my idea got them a call from Bob Saget!" as katy consoles him, saying to him "At least they gave you your job back!" as she then tells Drew that the company promoted Mrs. Louder's nephew Dan to Vice President of Marketing. Mimi then gloats over Drew's misfortune, saying to him, "Boy are you in trouble, Dipsquat! There's an angry mob downstairs expecting a bull and a camel!" as Drew responds, "Gee, where's your parents when you really need them?" as she retorts back "Make jokes, now, Doughboy, but you're not gonna be joking much longer when you find out what Mrs. Lauder wants you to do!" Moments later, an angry Chuck (Kelly Perine) stops by Drew's desk, donning a camel outfit, with a bull costume in hand, and tells Drew "Put your suit on, Louder!" as Drew asks him, "How come I've got to be the bull?" as Chuck replies "'Cause I've got the gun!" In the end, the director of the commercial, along with Drew and the others, manage to corral the missing bull and mule and use them in the commercial, as the closing scene of the episode, as the credits are rolling, lends voices to the two animals, as if they are having an argument in between takes of the commercial shoot! Recurring Cast/Guest starring *Nan Martin as Mrs. Fran Louder *Katy Selverstone as Lisa Robbins *Jane Morris as Nora O'Dougherty *Robert Torti as Jay Clemens *Kelly Perine as Chuck *William Newman as Hammond *Peter Krause as Tom Cruson Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes